


From Friends to Lovers in 26 Letters or Less

by Trista_zevkia



Series: Watson's Woes [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trista_zevkia/pseuds/Trista_zevkia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #4: Oh say can you see… the alliteration in this lyric? Use at least one alliterative sentence in today's entry - and the more alliterations, the better!</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Friends to Lovers in 26 Letters or Less

Laughing along the Liffey, the doctor and his deducing detective dared dream. The fickle finger of fate, formerly frigid, was finally friendly. Sherlock’s soaring had suddenly stopped, saturating the solider with sorrow. But an old bookseller, bedecked in books, became boffin in the blink of a lovelorn eye. Lust now lived, along with the long, lithe leaver, and lust lurched beyond longing.


End file.
